The present invention relates to an automatic deposition machine, and in particular relates to the technology for depositing members for a protection trimming with high efficiency.
For protecting the outside panels of automobile bodies and doors, it has been known to use protection trimming made of band state synthetic resin as an addition to the outside panels of automobile bodies and doors.
FIG. 9 through FIG. 11 show the conventional examples of a mounting method of such protection trimming. In FIG. 9 through FIG. 11, a pair of wire heating elements 9a and 9b is provided for depositing clip seat 10 and the protection trimming 11. The bent portion 9i is formed on the other end of heating element 9a to be described later, and the bent portion 9j is formed on the other end side of heating element 9b to be described later.
If the terminal 9c should be moved in the arrow 9x direction, the groove 9u of terminal 9c is connected to one side of heating element 9a, and similarly the groove 9v of terminal 9d is connected to the other end side of heating element 9b. Furthermore, the groove 9w of terminal 9e is connected to one end side of heating element 9b, and the groove (corresponding to the groove 9v) of terminal (corresponding to the terminal 9d) which is not shown in FIG. 10 is connected to the other end side of heating element 9b. 
The clip seat 10 has a pair of protrusive faces 10a and 10b. A great number of pins 10x are formed on the protrusive face 10a and a great number of pins 10y are formed on the protrusive face 10b. The protection trimming 11 is in band-state, Numeral 11a is the surface of the protection trimming 11, and Numeral 11b is the rear face of the protection trimming 11. The clip seat 10 and the protection trimming 11 are coupled by the hinge state coupling portion 10c, and are molded integral by the synthetic resin.
The heating element 9a is arranged such that it may be caught by the pins 10x of protrusive face 10a, and the heating element 9b is arranged such that it may be caught by the pins 10y of protrusive face 10b. FIG. 9 shows the status before the heating element 10b is arranged.
If the electric current should be provided to the heating elements 9a and 9b via the terminals (9v, etc.) with the clip seat 10 being bent at the coupling portion 10c and the pins 10x and 10y being contacted to the rear face 11b of the protection trimming 11, the pins 10x and 10y and the rear face 11b of the protection trimming 11 are deposited by the Joule heat of heating elements 9a and 9b. 
Thereafter, the heating elements 9a and 9b are pulled out of the deposited portion using a pair of pliers 12.
The time needed for each process will be (1) 5 seconds per piece in case of the set of heating elements 9a and 9b, (2) 2 seconds per piece in case of the bending (integral hinge mono-block molding) of clip seat 10, (3) 5 seconds per sheet in case of work pieces (clip seat 10 and the protection trimming 11) set to the machine, (4) 2 seconds in (a) work piece locking, 1 second in the descent of (b) terminals (9v, etc.) and clip seat pressurizing unit, 10 second in (c) voltage impression (heat generation and deposition), 16 seconds in the machine cycle, 1 second in the ascent of (d) terminals (9v, etc.) and clip seat the pressurizing unit and 2 seconds in (e) the work piece lock release in case of the machine operation, (5) 5 seconds per sheet in taking out the work piece and (6) 5 seconds per sheet in pulling out the heating elements 9a and 9b using a pair of pliers.
Furthermore the necessary work time (e.g., worker time) are as follows as shown in Table 1:
However, in the above described conventional example, the deposition process between the clip seat 10 and the protection trimming 11 is complex and the efficiency of deposition work proved to be inferior.
The present invention has been contrived in view of these problematic points, and its object is to present the automatic deposition machine that can automatically conduct the position between the clip seat and the protection trimming.
The present invention attains this goal by providing an automatic deposition or connection machine with a wire state or shaped heating element. A first connection member is connected to one end of the heating element. A movement means moves the first connection member. A second connection member is connectable to another end side of the heating element. A bending jig overlaps a clip seat of a member of the protection trimming. The clip seat and the protection trimming are interconnected, at a rear face of the protection trimming, via the heating element. A retainer member retains the overlapped clip seat, and a power source carries electric current between the first connection member and the second connection member.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.